Cheer Up! Love: Chocolate Love
by kimjoon
Summary: Chocolate is absolutely nothing compared to your lips.


Cheer Up! Love: Chocolate Love

T, fluff.

(Love, Love, Love –EXO)

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit merinding.

Memang ini sudah tengah malam dan sedikit dingin, tetapi jendela kamarku sudah aku tutup rapat-rapat dan well, tidak tersedia AC di kamarku jadi ini bukan suatu jenis merinding karena kedinginan. Tengkuk leherku terasa sedikit aneh dan juga agak dingin karena rambutku kusatukan menjadi sanggul kecil yang berantakan (kuakui aku sedikit lebih imut dengan gaya rambut seperti ini).

Cahaya bulan purnama yang menelusup ke celah-celah kecil tirai jendelaku juga tidak menampakkan bayangan makhluk seperti werewolf bertaring super tajam atau vampire bermata menusuk yang mengincar darah manusia yang manis.

Yang pasti ada sesuatu hal di kamar ini tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku untuk sesuatu hal itu, karena ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting dan lebih membutuhkan seluruh konsentrasiku.

Padahal konsentrasiku sekarang sedang menguap besar-besar dan melayang entah kemana.

Kulepas kacamata baca tebal yang terasa membebani batang hidungku, framenya sedikit membekas di hidung. Kacamataku benar-benar tebal, aku minus 4.5. Untung saja saat ini sudah ditemukan sepasang benda ajaib bernama softlens, sehingga aku tidak perlu memakai kacamata setebal itu kemana-mana, apalagi saat diundang ke suatu acara yag mengharuskan gaun anggun sebagai dress code-nya aku tidak mungkin memakai kacamata.

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha menulis essay tentang pengaruh globalisasi yang diberikan dosenku yang paling baik hari Selasa kemarin. Essay menyenangkan ini minimal ditulis tangan dalam 3 lembar kertas. Tolong garis bawahi kata minimal dan ditulis tangan. Parahnya, aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan ide, padahal aku baru saja bisa menulis satu lembar dan buku-buku tentang globalisasi tersaji di hadapanku namun yah, aku terlanjur malas membukanya.

Sebentuk airmata frustasi mulai menggenang di mataku. Semua kata terasa terhenti di tenggorokanku dengan paksa, tercekat oleh setan-setan pengusir semangat. Bank file di otakku seperti terbakar oleh obat nyamuk bundar dan menciptakan badai api matahari yang berkobar-kobar membelah antariksa logikaku. Hatiku terasa pedih, luka sayatan kertas essay yang seakan mengolok-olokku karena aku kehilangan imajinasi dan inspirasiku.

Hiperbola. Kau berlebihan.

Tapi sayang, ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kau menulis essay sepanjang dan sebanyak ini. Kau bahkan pernah menulis essay yang jauh lebih panjang daripada ini, ya walaupun diketik sih, bukan ditulis tangan.

Kau bisa!

Kau harus bisa!

Kau pasti bisa melakukan semua ini! Jangan sia-siakan semua usaha untuk mendapatkan semua beasiswamu sayang.

Ingin sekali aku berendam dalam se-bathtub air es yang suhunya dibawah 0 derajat celcius agar aku bisa membeku dan pada akhirnya terbangun di masa depan di ruang dan waktu yang lain. Dimana semua sekolah dan universitas tidak memerlukan murid yang pintar mengarang dan menulis essay. Dimana kau bisa belajar sesuka hatimu, dimanapun, kapanpun, dan bagaimanapun caranya, sehingga sekolah dan belajar bukanlah suatu kewajiban. Dimana kau tiba-tiba terbangun setelah seseorang menjemputmu dan membangunkanmu dalam dunia 5 dimensi dan menemukan semua hal berada dalam satu lingkaran yang dapat dengan mudah kau jangkau.

Eung, sepertinya mereka harus berhenti menciptakan film semacam Interstellar atau Gravity. Jauhi film itu sayang. Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan hal semacam antariksa atau ruang atau waktu atau dimensi apalah itu.

Tapi jika aku beredam air es tengah malam seperti ini, dapat dipastikan aku akan terkena serangan demam tinggi besok pagi dan tak akan dapat menyelesaikan essay ini dengan cepat. Jalan pintas lain, minum air es sajalah. Soalnya tengah malam seperti ini tidak ada yang menjual es campur. Walaupun aku ingin minum es campur juga.

Random.

Semua ini terlalu menyebalkan! Bagaimana lagi, aku berharap ini menjadi tahun terakhirku di universitas.

Kau harus berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan sayang!

Berusaha sekuat tenaga, kuangkat beban tubuhku dari kursi yang berderit untuk menuju dapur apartemenku yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bertumpuk-tumpuk bungkus ramyun instan dan kopi mulai menggunung di tempat sampah. Selemari piring dan gelas kotor menumpuk di wastafel. Aku tidak ingat pernah menumpahkan kuah ramyun di lantai bawah kompor, bekasnya masih dikerubuti beberapa koloni semut hitam yang euh, lumayan menjijikkan. Kuambil sebotol obat serangga dari bawah meja. Tapi menurut kebaikan hati nuraniku, semut-semut itu hanya ingin mencari makanan untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka, jadi sebenarnya apa salah mereka sehingga orang-orang membunuh mereka. Kasihan. Kuletakkan kembali botol itu dibawah meja.

Kulompati semut-semut itu untuk menuju lemari es di ujung dapur. Segera kuambil sebotol air dingin. Berusaha kuabaikan sekotak cokelat dan cheesecake yang kubeli kemarin siang. Aku harus menjaga berat badanku yang emm, mulai menanjak tajam. Mereka benar-benar penggoda.

Setelah melompati semut-semut itu lagi, aku berdoa.

Ya Tuhan, tolong beri semut-semut itu makanan yang lebih layak lagi. Terima kasih Tuhan. Amin.

(Ya Tuhan, tolong beri aku makanan yang lebih layak daripada ramyun, kalau saja ramyun bisa disebut sebagai makanan. Terima kasih. Amin.)

Setelah menghabiskan sekian banyak waktu di dapur untuk hal-hal yang lumayan tidak masuk akal (seperti mendoakan semut-semut, tapi aku makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang baik), dan langsung menduduki kursi itu lagi. Kuletakkan botol plastik bergambar burung hantu mungil itu di atas segunung buku dan ensiklopedia tentang globalisasi. Aku tidak akan peduli jika itu tumpah dan membanjiri buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan kampus kemarin. Aku juga tidak peduli jika aku terlambat mengembalikan mereka dan harus membayar denda. Kumatikan laptop unguku yang dari tadi menyala tak berguna. Hitung-hitung hemat energi.

Hitung-hitung hemat energi tapi aku mulai menyalakan lagu dari iPod-ku. Moodku benar-benar jelek, walaupun itu lagu dari EXO semuanya aku langsung skip. Kau labil nak.

Aku berubah haluan, mulai menonton fancam EXO dari fansite nuna yang whoa, mungkin saja mereka memiliki kebun uang yang setiap saat siap dipetik, jadi bisa membelikan alien-alien dari EXO benda-benda yang harganya terlalu menakjubkan sehingga aku harus menjual semua barang berhargaku agar bisa membeli salah satu benda itu.

Kupandangi salah satu alien itu, rasa rindu mulai menyeruak keluar dari hatiku yang masih tersayat luka kertas essay tadi. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya saat ini. Ya, khayalanmu tidak terlalu tinggi nak.

Aku sedang berusaha mengembalikan semangat dan konsentrasiku saat aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyusup ke kamarku dan memandangiku dari belakang.

Aku ingin menoleh, tapi bagaimana jika penyusup itu tiba-tiba berada di belakangku?

Babo babo babo! Kenapa kau hanya menyalakan lampu meja? Seharusnya kau menyalakan lampu kamarmu juga yaampun…

Aku berusaha bertahan agar tidak berteriak sekencang mungkin dan membangunkan seluruh tetangga apartemen. Mereka tidak terlalu menyenangkan, cenderung sangat menyebalkan malah. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau benar-benar berteriak huh. Mereka akan menendangmu keluar dari apartemen ini? Itu lebih baik daripada memiliki tetangga seperti mereka. Tapi dimana kau akan tinggal jika kau diusir. Sudahlah.

Aku percaya bahwa dunia lain selain dunia manusia memang ada. Tidak mungkin kan kita tinggal di dunia ini hanya sendirian saja. Mungkin saja ada alien di luar sana yang sedang mengamati tingkah laku dan perbuatan manusia di bumi. Suatu saat aku ingin berkomunikasi dengan salah satu dari mereka, ya walaupun aku tidak terlalu menginginkan jenis makhluk berwarna hijau, berlendir, dan berkepala besar. Kalau saja ada alien yang jauh lebih tampan daripada manusia bumi, mungkin saja aku memilih mereka culik dan dibawa ke galaksi lain. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang aku cintai.

Tapi, sayang, kau tidak pernah percaya hantu.

Benar. Kau tidak percaya hantu.

Tapi yang benar saja, hantu itu ada di kamarku. Sekarang.

Aku memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu. Lebih baik daripada diam saja, mungkin dia makhluk baik yang bisa berkenalan denganku dan menjadi sahabat baikku. Daripada berburuk sangka jika makhluk itu akan menakutiku dan membahayakan keselamatan jiwa dan ragaku, padahal tujuannya sama sekali bukan itu.

Kugenggam erat bolpoin pink berkepala boneka Rilakkuma yang kugunakan untuk menulis essay tadi dengan tegang, tubuhku mulai gemetar. Kakiku mulai kebas dan kehilangan rasa, butiran keringat dingin sebesar biji alpukat mulai menuruni dahiku. Kuhitung mundur di dalam kepalaku mulai dari tiga. Saat aku siap membalikkan badanku dan akan melemparkan bolpoin itu-

"Takut padaku, baby?"

Ya- Astaga-

Makhluk itu.

Do Kyungsoo.

Apa-apaan ini.

Leherku terasa lemas dan mulai tidak kuat menopang kepalaku hingga jatuh terkulai lemas dan langsung terantuk meja –dengan suara keras, begitu aku menyadari kalau itu merupakan sesuatu –seseorang keturunan iblis bernama Do Kyungsoo, bukannya hantu atau makhluk jadi-jadian.

Ouch.

"Lupa kalau aku punya kunci cadangan apartemenmu?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatiku dan menyentuh bahuku yang lemas. Dia mengambil botol penuh air es itu dari meja setelah mengangkat kepala besarku, dan meletakkannya di dahiku.

Dingin.

Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah lama memandangiku dari samping lemari bukuku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihatnya saat melewati lemari itu tadi? Mungkin aku perlu memakai sunglass di dalam kamarku agar bisa melihat sesuatu dengan lebih jelas.

"Apakah bentuk dahiku berubah, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kugenggam lembut pergelangan tangannya dan kuturunkan botol itu. Mata lebarnya menatap malas dahiku, sedikit menerawang ke kejauhan. Mungkin dahiku sudah berlubang jika dia menatap dahiku sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Eung, mungkin saja isi kepalamu yang berubah. Karena kau mengerjakan essay di sebuah malam Minggu yang tenang dan menyenangkan. Dan kau tidak pernah mengerjakan essay sebelum deadline, baby. Mungkin kau perlu pergi dan memeriksakan dirimu ke psikolog."

Apa hubungannya? Apapun itu bagi Kyungsoo pasti ada. Logika yang abstrak.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku menyebalkan dan kau sangat mencintaiku, baby. Terima kasih."

Mulai tercium aroma-aroma setan panggang dari Kyungsoo. Aku menyerah dengan jalan pikirannya yang tercampur aduk dan perlu di-reset –dengan essay ini juga. Kurebahkan kepalaku di meja sambil mulai memandangi Kyungsoo yang membereskan mejaku dari laptop, kertas-kertas, dan buku-buku tebal menyebalkan itu. Heuh.

Saat membolak-balik essayku yang baru selesai satu lembar, Kyungsoo terlihat tertarik dengan salah satu paragraph dan membaca salah satu baris dari essay ku:

' _Globalisasi yang semakin mudah dan cepat juga menyebarkan budaya suatu negara ke negara lain, dalam contohnya musik atau lagu.'_

"Mungkin kau bisa menuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo' atau 'EXO' ke dalam contoh bagian ini. Aku –kami sangat terkenal, kau tau? Sangat seksi."

"Tidak akan."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu dengan fangirls ku?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sebal, malas menjawabnya. Harus kuakui aku memang kadang cemburu dengan fansnya yang di sebagian acara bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo daripada aku, apalagi fans Kyungsoo yang kebanyakan perempuan.

Dia tertawa kecil karena sudah pasti dia mengetahui jawabanku tanpa aku perlu menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah berjanji ke ibu Kyungsoo agar memahami dunianya. Ibu Kyungsoo memaksa kami agar cepat-cepat menikah. Aku sebenarnya sangat, sangat ingin segera menikah dengannya tapi keadaan belum mengizinkan. Dan hey, aku baru saja 21 tahun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Kyungsoo mengambil kursi dari ujung kamar yang lain, dia juga ikut merebahkan kepalanya sehingga kami bisa saling bertatapan. Tanpa aku sadari pandanganku sudah mulai menjelajahi seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Mata lebarnya yang (terlihat seperti ingin melompat keluar) memancarkan kasih sayang, hidungnya yang menghembuskan nafas hangat di leherku saat dia memelukku, dan bibir tebalnya yang selalu ingin kusentuh dengan bibirku. Suatu kesempurnaan dari secercah cahaya matahari pagi.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari samping kepalaku.

"Katakan 'aaa' baby,"

Mungkin aku terperangkap dalam dunia yang berada di dalam tatapan matanya sehingga aku terhipnotis dan menuruti perintahnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang harus benar-benar kalian ingat dan pahami jika kalian berteman dengan seorang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan bernama Do Kyungsoo. Percayalah dengan instingmu jika dia sedang memerintahmu untuk melakukan sesuatu, karena kebanyakan perintahnya akan membuatmu menyesal setelah melakukannya.

Mmm. Tapi ini salah satu perintahnya yang baik dan menyenangkan, dan aku sangat suka.

Dia memasukkan permen cokelat ke mulutku saat aku berkata 'aaa' tadi. Permen cokelat itu lumayan besar, langsung meleleh saat terjatuh di lidahku.

Aku langsung terkikik senang sambil mengulum permen cokelat itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, tangannya yang sedikit pucat mengelus lembut rambut dan dahiku, seperti mengelus kepala anak kucing.

"Masih sakit?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seperti anak kecil. Dia terus mengelus rambutku, aku senang jika dia sedang terasuki sesuatu yang romantis. Suatu hal yang dapat dikatakan langka.

Ternyata dia membawa sekantung penuh permen cokelat dan meletakkannya di mejaku. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena permen cokelat ini lumayan menahan lidah dan bibirku.

Kuhabiskan permen cokelat itu dengan lumayan cepat dan kujilati bibirku, tak akan kusia-siakan rasa cokelat lezat yang tertinggal di bibirku. Namun selapis tipis cokelat enggan beranjak dari bibir bawahku walau aku sudah berusaha membersihkannya dengan gigi kelinciku.

"Dari Junmyeon hyung."

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya. Katakan juga kepada Junmyeon oppa. Manis sekali."

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengecup lembut bibirku. Hanya sebentar, namun selalu membuatku sedikit hilang kesadaran karena terkejut.

Mulai benar-benar kuyakini, aku terjebak dalam dunia yang dia jaga sepenuh hati di dalam tatapan matanya. Bukan terjebak dalam artian menegangkan atau menakutkan, namun malah membuatku bahagia dan merasa lebih hidup sepenuhnya. Aku senang dapat hidup di dunianya dan membuat dunia itu hidup dan bercahaya. Semoga aku dapat hidup di sana selamanya.

Kulihat dia menjilat bibir pink tebalnya. Dia hanya berkedip sekali, seakan takjub dengan rasa yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Manis. Kau benar-benar manis, bibirmu."

(oke ini apa)

(terima kasih banyak kalau ada yang buang-buang waktu baca hal absurd semacam ini. beneran.)

(oke aku masih belum MOS SMA tapi udah kebagian jadwal latihan paskibra pas hari raya ke 6 -_- *pengen nangis)

(BOW!)


End file.
